Im in Love with a Serial Kiler
by WolfTheHunter
Summary: This is a Jeff the killer love story ur gonna have to read it to find out about it :3
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a Jeff the Killer love story. This is my first fan-fiction and I hope you all like it!**_

* * *

I never thought that I would turn out the way I am. It all started when I left my house to enjoy the full moon.

Hi my name is Wolf, I'm what you would call a freak of nature. I have silver hair and I have the tail, ears, and eyes of a wolf and actually more like a wolf then a human….. This gives me my name.

(-Wolf's P.O.V-)

I opened my window and breathed in." Mom I'm going into the woods". "Ok dear just don't get caught". My tail started to wag with happiness. I got dressed and then ran downstairs. "Full moon tonight Hun... Don't stay out past dark…ok?". "Ugh… fine, can I go now?" My mom nodded slightly. I ran out the door and shot for the woods.

(-Jeff's P.O.V-)

"Slends what the hell do you want, I was having fun!" I said while licking my knife clean from the blood of my last victim. "There's a full moon tonight Jeff, you know that means I'm leaving soon for until the next full moon.". "So what? It's not the first time.". Oh I get it. Gonna tell me what not to do while you're gone hm? I gripped my knife angrily, who does he think he is telling me what to do! "Look old man" I yelled."I do what I want when I want!". Slends looked at me with his blank face. "Just don't kill Jane while I'm gone" he said angrily. "Fine!" I yelled then,I heard something. "Slends…. You hear that to?" He nodded. We both quietly walked to it. We saw a buck lying on the ground half dead. Next to him was a crouched over figure. Its ears twitched, and then it looked up at us snarling.

(-Wolf's P.O.V-)

I heard footsteps coming toward me, but I didn't care I haven't eaten in days and I wasn't gonna stop just because of "footsteps". Then I heard breathing. I looked up to find a boy about my age with a cut smile and a white hoodie and what looked like black burnt hair and a very tall man in a black suit, but no face. I snarled at them. They stared at me with excitement. The boy pulled a large knife out of his hoodie pocket I glared at him daring him to try. Then suddenly I was off the ground and being held by black tentacles. The boy laughed, he sounded insane. I looked up and saw the moon had risen and I howled. The suited "man" dropped me. Then all went black….

_**Should i keep writing or is it to bad?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(-Jeff's P.O.V-)

I stood there and stared at the silver haired thing. It had howled, because of the howl Slends had dropped it and it had blacked out. I walked up to it and realized it was a girl, I kicked her lightly to see if she was still breathing. She was, of course! Damnit. I mumbled. Slends came right up to her and picked her up and carried her in the direction of the house. I ran to catch up to him. Slends what the fuck to you think you're doing? She's one of us. He said quietly. I filled up with anger. No she's not! Just take a look at her! I pointed at her with my knife. You saw the way she just snarled at us not bothering to even think about killing us, she just snarled at us. As we walked up the porch stairs I threw my knife and it barely missed Slends head. He slowly opened the front door and walked inside. I grabbed my knife then followed him then headed for my room. Slends walked into my room with the girl still in his arms. I'm going to give her the room next to yours. Then walked out, I honestly didn't give a fuck about the girl.

(-Wolf's P.O.V-)

I woke up in a bed. I looked around, I was in a black bedroom. I got out of the bed and opened the bedroom door. I looked in the hallway before taking a step outside the room. I got on all fours and quietly walked to the end of the hallway and then down the stairs. When I got down stairs a voice came from behind me. You're up. I turned around and saw it was the suited man. I snarled at him. I'm not going to hurt you. He said gently. He walked passed me. Who are you? He looked at me in confusion. I'm slenderman. I stared at him. I'm sorry I've never heard of you. A few minutes pasted after that and the boy in the white hoodie came down stairs and looked at me. Oh great the wolf bitch is up. He mumbled. I growled at him, bad choice. He tackled me and put his knife up to my throat. Growl at me again! He was stronger than me. I kicked him off with the strength I had and grabbed the knife out of his hand and held it tight in my own. I bared my teeth for a snarl. He laughed. Slenderman got between us. Stop it now Jeff! She's one of us now! I looked up at him. What the fuck do you mean "I'm one of you now"? He looked at me. We are going to train you to be like us. My tail twitched in anger. How dare you! I snarled, and then I turned away from them and walked toward the front door. I was going home. The boy called Jeff got in front of me. I want that back, give me my knife back! I gave it to him and opened the door. Suddenly I was off the ground and back in front of slenderman. He put me down and brought Jeff over. This is Jeff the killer, but we call him Jeff. Can we know your name? I stared at him. I thought for a moment. They both kept looking at me, waiting for an answer. Wolf... Wolf the Hunter. Jeff smiled mischievously. I turned back around and ran out the door. I was starving, I needed food. Got back on all fours and started to look for something to eat. Finally I tracked a large doe and had killed her then started to eat. Someone came from behind me and pushed me out of their way and started to cut open the deer. I snarled angrily at them. They turned toward me stood up, but their face was hidden by their hoodie. I'm Jack… eyeless Jack. He looked up at me and showed his face. He didn't have any eyes I stood up and walked closer to him. I'm Wolf… Wolf the Hunter. My ear twitched. I moved slightly to the right and Jeff landed next to me, on his stomach.

(-Jeff's P.O.V-)

I got up. I pointed my knife at her. You bitch! She smiled. Aw thanks. I turned toward Jack. I haven't seen you in awhile. I smiled and gave him a hug. Wolf went back to eating her deer. Where are the kidneys? There the best part! Jack laughed a little. She glared at him. He pulled them out of his pocket. She looked at them. Never fucking mind… you can have them. I laughed. Jack, don't worry she's all snarl and no bite. Her tail twitched. Wolf grabbed someone from behind the bushes. Jane. Wolf and Jane started to get each other's throat. Wolf got Jane on the ground and had Jane's neck between her teeth. Jane didn't dare move. Wolf's eyes had turned silver with anger. Slends came out of nowhere and grabbed Wolf. Let her go Wolf. She let go. Her eyes where back to its two different colors. I laughed at Jane. Hehe… A newbie beating Jane the Killer. Jane lared at me the Wolf. Wolf bared her teeth. Slends came up between them. Well Jeff it looks like Jane has a new "playmate". Suddenly Wolf lowered herself and jumped into a bush, someone squealed. A teenage girl came running out of the bush. Before anyone knew what was going on Wolf jumped out of the bush tackling the scared girl and whispered something in her ear then ripped her throat open with her teeth. She got off the girl suddenly scared. Wh…what have I done? Slends walked up to her. It's ok… the first kill is always the hardest. She got on four and run towards the house. Jack… go after her, she'll need some comfort. With that Jack ran after Wolf. Jane laughed. She could take me down and kill girl without thinking and runs away bawling. I glared at her. Jane just leave her the fuck alone! Slends wasn't very happy with Jane either. I told you not to come Jane. Jane laughed. And miss the family fun? Like I could stay away. She smiled. I started to walk toward the house. I opened the front door and headed for my room, but somehow I ended up in Wolf's…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(-Wolf's P.O.V-)

I sat on my bed covering my face. Jack sat next to me. Jack…. What have I done, I killed an innocent girl. Jack gave me a pat on the back. My door opened. It was Jeff. I looked at him with reddened eyes. I got up and walked past him. What the hell you think you're going? Hunting…. I'm going hunting. I wasn't really going hunting, I was going home to get my stuff .I was now one of them… I was at the edge of the woods staring at my bedroom window. A hand touched my shoulder. I growled. Jack. I thought you might come here. I'm just getting some of my stuff… and saying goodbye. Jack looked at me. I can come with you if want? Thanks jack, but try to hide your eyes please… my mom will call the cops if she sees it ok? Jack put his hoodie up and went towards my house but climbed up to my window and got inside without making a sound. My mom's car wasn't there so I knew it was safe for me to get my stuff and go. I went through the back door grabbed a couple of garbage bags and quietly walked up to my old room. When I opened the door jack was sitting on the bed holding a picture. I opened a bag and started to put stuff I want to take with me in it. Jack gave me this picture and I stared at it, it was a picture of a small wolf like child and a pretty black haired woman holding it. I threw it onto the floor and continued to pack up. Suddenly there was a tapping on the window. Jeff was sitting there glaring at me.

(-Jeff's P.O.V-)

I knew she wasn't going hunting. She's not the heartless to kill something to eat after killing someone…Yet. I sat on the window pain and tapped on the window. Wolf opened the window and I crawled inside. What the fuck do you think you're doing here? I'm getting my stuff so I at lease have things that are in my name at a house in the middle of nowhere while living with serial killers! She was still upset. Her tail wouldn't stop twitching. It was starting to piss me off. She threw something towards me I ducked it went out the window. Her eyes were silver again. I moved out of the way while she finished what she was doing. Jack was already outside holding a bag I crawled out the window and grabbed a bag. Wolf jumped out the window holding the last of her stuff and ran for the woods. Wolf, what's going on? Jack looked worried. She's home, we need to get out of here. With that we all ran in the woods. When we got to the house Wolf went straight to her room without looking at anyone else. Jane smiled. Aw is the puppy still upset? Wolf stopped turned around and glared at Jane. Then smiled mischievously. At least I didn't lose to a "puppy". Then she walked away. Jane's black eyes seemed to get darker when she heard this. Me and Jack took Wolf's stuff up to her room and left her to unpack. About 1 ten minutes later I heard her fall into her bed.

(-Wolf's P.O.V-)

I woke up the next morning to the smell of meat cooking. I got out of bed and got myself dressed then ran downstairs to see everyone at the table. Slender was cooking. I tried t sneak pass everyone so I could go hunt, but a Jeff saw me. Wolf where you going? Hunting, I'm hungry. With that I was out the door and looking for food. I froze, about five yards away there was a group of people. I lowered and crawled closer until I was only a few inches away. It was a small group of three, and they reeked of alcohol, I tackled one of them and the others fell on the ground laughing. I killed them one by one I dragged them to the house. Jack seemed to smile as I walked in with dead bodies. Slender came over to them and nodded at me approvingly. Jack looked at me pleadingly. I laughed. Yes Jack, you can have the kidneys. He went to the bodies and happy cut out their kidneys. After I ate my fill I licked my lips happily. Jeff gave me a funny look. I smiled my fangs still bloody. He laughed. I went to my room. I brushed my teeth until they were glowing. Then grabbed my mp3. Player and listened to it quietly. Someone knocked on my door. Who is it? It's me. It was Slender. Come in. I turned down my music as he walked in. You did well today. It looked more professional then last time. Thank you. We are going out together, all of us tonight. Ok… but I hunt alone! That's fine…..howl if you need help. Fine, I'm gonna get ready, so get out. Slender left the room without another word. I took a quick shower and picked out my clothes. While I was getting dressed, Jeff walked in and stopped moving. I turned around and grabbed my towel and covered myself. Jeff what the fuck! Get the fuck out of here! He just stared at me. He laughed. Not the laugh I was use to, but more insane. I was actually scared of him he took a step closer to me. I could feel his breathe on my neck. Before he could do anything, Jack walked in. Jeff Slends wants to talk to us, come on. Then he walked out of the room. Jeff backed up then turned and left my room. I hurried to shut the door behind him. I pushed what happened out of my mind and finished getting dressed. I came out of my room and got on all four and hurried downstairs. Everyone was there, except Jeff. Where's Jeff? Jane stared at me angrily. He's up in his room. Thanks. I went back upstairs and knocked on Jeff's door. Come in. I opened the door and walked in. I shut the door behind me. Jeff we really need to talk. He gave me a look I've never seen. I'm sorry about earlier. Its fine, you just scared me is all I didn't think anyone would walk in on me like that is all. Jane yelled up the stairs. Hey were leaving you guys coming. We'll catch up. We both heard the front door shut. I looked back at him he was right in front of me. Are faces were only inches away, I felt my face turn red. Jeff laughed. It's cute when you blush. I took a step back. I…I'm gonna go catch up with the other's. I turned around and shot down the stairs and out the front door. The other's had already started so I just put up my hood and looked for my victims.

(-Jeff's P.O.V-)

I just stood there and my smile got bigger as I thought of her blushing. I stopped smiling. What am I thinking? I don't… I can't… but I think I do… I care about Wolf….


End file.
